


Hallowed Be Thy Name

by OstiumKitty



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Honest Hearts DLC, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love, Oral Sex, Past, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OstiumKitty/pseuds/OstiumKitty
Summary: Love and hate. Angel and Devil. All She wants is a place to belong. A home. A family. Bound in chains wherever she goes.





	1. Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is before the first battle at Hoover dam. Later follows the New Vegas story slightly, ultimately leading to Honest Hearts.

Glassy blue waves lapped against her milky soft skin; blood, dirt, and grime washing away gently. Her plump chest rose and rested leisurely as she inhaled the cool air. Long and nimble fingers brushed at the sand below; a white dress hung to her body, soaking up the water, becoming sheer. Long albino locks floated atop the clear azure liquid. Soft lids slowly fluttered open, sapphire orbs gazing up at the dim Mojave sky. Lilith hummed softly as she slowly sat up, the water enveloping her waist. It had been weeks on her travels across the canyon that led her to the small tribe, named Adaven, that she was now taking care of. They spoke in languages that she had learned and studied from books in her old home. Their Chief had talked about a 'Tribe of Red' along the canyon that they were at war with.

Lilith stood up, the water dripping from her body falling to join the lake. Her feet dug into the cool pale sand as she walked to a log that held her belongings. Grabbing a tattered towel, she wiped her body and tried to soak up as much water from the short gown. A small tingle of electricity shivered up her spine, if it was just the wind or something sinister, she couldn't pinpoint. Satisfied with the results she slipped into her combat armor. Walking up to the tribe, she called the attention of all the warriors.

A month had passed since her arrival, and the Chief was amazed at her skills, leading them to victory in such a short amount of time. The Blackfoot were the ones they had called the 'Tribe of Red', she was warned to be wary of them. They too had been victorious these last months, leading the Chief to believe that they were also under new command. 

"Set up along the hills. Be wary not to produce any light or sound. Another party will be set close to this path, once you've spotted any Blackfoot shoot up this flare. This will alert the team up top." Lilith sat upon a small throne, her whimsical sapphire eyes always became steely when preparing for battle. Her slender fingers ran along the map she had procured. She turned her to attend to the team that would be stationed on top. "When you see the signal shoot down; arrows will be used. They are best to keep your position hidden and remember to switch from place to place, that will keep the enemy below confused." Lilith went over each step, both female and male warriors paying close attention. Once she was finished, everyone roared and chanted prayers. Lilith always became unnerved by their prayers, but they also comforted her for some peculiar reason.

The sun was falling quickly, casting shadows along the hills. Lilith waited in the hut, sitting upon her throne. Closing her eyes, she took in all that was around her. It was a stroke of luck that she came upon a tribe. It came with the unexpected result of becoming the leader of said tribe. She was hoping for a new beginning in Vegas, but instead she found a place to belong in the canyon. The wind whistled slowly, trees rustling in a soft macabre, she could hear the soft lapping of water on the lake's shores. Her foot tapped, counting each second that passed, her plans were always full proof. Yet, she couldn't shake off a clutch in her heart. On the 1,200th second, her eyes shot open, ears perking up.

A soft howl from the distance came from behind the tribe and lake she was just bathing in a few hours ago. The same tingle of electricity from the morning now present in the air. She cursed herself, neither coyotes, wild dogs, or night stalkers roamed the lands here. Racing out she opened the hut's door and opened her mouth to warn the residents. Before she could, multiple loud bangs shook the earth. The scent of gunpowder, iron, and smoke filled her nostrils. Lilith raised her arms to cover herself from shrapnel, a few chunks burying themselves in her skin. She growled, adrenaline pumping through her bleeding veins. 

Screeches, yells, and calls for help filled the night. Amidst the shield of smoke, she spotted a Blackfoot, raising her pistol she shot them in the head, brain matter splattering across the dirt. The wall faded, revealing a large army of what seemed to be Blackfoot, their armor made of gold plates and red cloth. Her eyes wandered to the blood splattering of her tribesmen. Swearing, she pulled out a grenade, throwing it at them. They scattered away, and as they did, Lilith pulled out her long and trusty combat knife. Slicing away, she could feel their skin and meat ripping away from the bone, feeling blood soaking into her clothes. 

Spotting what seemed to be a captain, she lunged forward, only for her knife to be shot right out of her hand. The clang burned her ears, twirling around she spotted a man that stood out from the rest. _He has to be their leader! -shit!_ Without thinking she had left her back open, a kick to her spine left her without breath. On her knees, her hair was pulled up to face the man. His pale blue eyes piercing her soul. That was the last image she saw, a man gazing down without remorse as her newfound home burned in the background, cries of children penetrating her mind.

Then, everything went black.


	2. Melancholy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, most of the following chapters will be short. I usually write a whole bunch, then section them off as its own chapter. This series will be updated around every 2-3 days.

A Few Nights Ago

Caesar sat upon his red throne, adorned in gold and silk, slaves tending to his needs. After the defeat and pillaging of yet another tribe, they celebrated with a feast. His trusty officers seated at his side, Lucius at his left with Vulpes next to him, the seat right of Caesar left empty. The hall waited calmly for the most feared man of the legion; small chatter going on easily despite what was happening outside. Screams of agony echoed across the valley, the scent of burning flesh wafting across the wind, the crack of wips, smacks of leather on skin resounding in the air. A silent pause came next, with screeching sobs not far from the dining hall. Heavy steps came closer and closer to the tents' flaps. The shifting of dirt indicating the arrival of the waited individual. 

A rough pale hand, dirtied with blood and grime, opened the entrance causally. The usual uniform adorned by the Legion nowhere to be seen. Dark kept hair was faintly rustled by the harsh Nevada winds, a stern yet relaxed expression, and piercing pale blue eyes. The monster of the Mojave, Joshua Graham. Caesar sat up, rumbling in a laugh at his right-hand mans' present state. "Finally, Malpais Legate has joined us!" The hall rejoiced, claps and yells of victory shooting into the night sky. The Legate walked over and took his seat. "Excuse me for the late arrival." His older friend gave him a pat on the back. "Not a problem." Slaves, in a synchronized fashion, poured the nonalcoholic wine into everyone's glasses. Caesar raised his glass, the hall mimicking his movement. "Today we celebrate yet another victorious battle! With the wits of Vulpes, the discipline of Lucius, and the pure brutality of Joshua, we have become a step closer to conquering the Mojave!!" 

"True to Caesar!!!" 

As the night slipped away, the four men chatted away. Vulpes took a large bite out of a brahmin rib, yet still doing so in a dignified manner. "What shall we do of the tribe in the canyon? I've gathered Intel that the Adaven tribe has been able to withstand our advances. They've even managed to take an outpost just at the base of the river." Lucius drank the smooth liquid, eyes widening by the Frumentarii's statement. "That's impossible! Just the week before, we had managed to capture a large portion of their forces at the river!" Caesar listened silently, caressing the thigh of a private slave at his lap. Joshua hummed, "Have there been any noticeable changes in their defense?"

The Legate reached over to grab a yaoi guai steak. A slave walked over to try to capture his attention. Despite their fear of him, they believed that if he were to chose them as a companion, that they would be able to escape the torture of being a worker. One hand traced up his lap, the other massaging his arm. Disgusted at her advances, Joshua stood up and brought down his steak knife. The iron tool narrowly missing her flesh but was buried deep into the large oak table. "Do not touch me, profligate whore." The hall turned silent, Caesars' calm demeanor turning sour. "Guards! Take this wench to be disciplined!" The girl started to screech, pleading for forgiveness from both the Legate and her tyrant. 

Joshua sat back down, breathing out an annoyed sigh. Lucius laughed. "There goes another one! Honestly, you should just pick a private slave. At least then random ones will leave you alone. Perhaps even chose one to become your wife." The four men laughed, the hall returning to the relaxed aura from before. The Legate took in a gulp of the sweet and tart liquid, "I have no need for one. We need to focus on the battle ahead of us." Vulpes chuckled. "I agree, and to answer your question from before, yes. I have noticed that they are more organized and stealthy when it comes to their attacks. I find it hard to believe that they would have come up with these on their own." Caesar hummed, looking to Joshua then to Vulpes. "I am aware you've both just returned from a recent assignment, but I would like for you both to squash this tribe quickly. With the way they are developing they could become a threat to us."

The men nodded. The rest of the night filled with drinking and laughter, Joshua retreated to his tent early. Removing his layers of clothes, he sat on the edge of his large bed in only his deep blue jeans. Memories of the past engulfing his mind; phantom sensations of wind that traveled through his town of New Canaan made him pause. He could almost hear the prayers and teachings. Joshua laid back, a hand over his heart, nails raking into his skin. Those scriptures were still ingrained in his heart. Yet, he couldn't fight back the urge in his soul to terrorize and break everything in his path. The Legion was his home now, his heart, his being, and the Legion had made a home inside of him as well. The power he held here was sweeter than the wine he had engulfed.


	3. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update every 2-3 days, but it's the break and I've been feeling pretty motivated, so here's another one. I guess that means that I'll be updating every 1-3 days!

The following day came, the morning sounding with the tolls of brahmin bells and war drums. The Legate, Vulpes, and a fair number of legionary gathered at the gates. Sent off with roars and cheers from their comrades. Vulpes had suggested taking a different route that would lead them behind the tribe. After a few days, they reached their destination and made camp a few miles back from the lake.

It was morning, the sun slowly rising in the distance, the moon still present in the sky. The landscape was surprisingly nice, large boulders, stone structures, caves, and water that remained fresh. There was also plant life, they weren't completely irradiated, but they were good enough to pick off the vine and eat. Joshua inhaled the cool air, exhaling out a smooth puff. He stretched out, his muscles creaking. Inculta would be leaving in a moment to the entrance of the tribe, a ploy to distract them. Curious about the lake, he wandered off to get a better view. On his walk, his mind slowly filled with thoughts of bible verses, then of his home, and about the people there. He spotted the edge and slowly approached, kneeling down behind a large boulder. 

Joshua's breath caught at the sight, an angel, he thought. She had to be. A young woman lay atop the crystal blue water not far from the shore. He was perplexed by the color of her long feathery white hair, sprawled out like wings. Even from afar he could spot her curves and plumpness. The now sheer dress she wore not hiding much, perky pink nipples resting on large delicious mounds. Then she opened her eyes, they shined, and almost seemed to glow. Sapphire eyes. His heart caught in his throat when she sat up and hummed. It was a nursery rhyme that was supposed to be lost with the old world. His eyes traced her as she grabbed armor not common to tribes, she was the anomaly.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

 

* * *

 

The Legate was amazed at her raw brutality, not even flinching when she blew the brains out of the frumentarii soldier. The way she danced around slicing away at each man in her way was a work of art. Joshua raised his .45. Aiming, he shot the knife right out of her hand. When she turned around and faced him, not only did she have raw brutality, but her eyes illuminated with a carnal drive.

A recruit kicked her down. The monster of the Legion walked up and pulled her by the hair. It was soft and silky against his skin, the way she looked on her knees was heavenly. With that, he knocked her out.

Bending down, he wrapped his arms around her and swung her over his shoulder. Joshua breathed in her scent, a pleasant aroma of cactus rose and pears. He appreciated the contrast of her perfume to the air of ash, blood, and gunpowder. Walking off, he left everything to the soldiers. Vulpes cackled deeply as he entered the tribe, his armor and skin covered in the blood of the tribesmen; the young man saw his senior with the body of a young woman and walked over. "I suspect this girl is the thorn in our side. I never expected it to be a woman and to be fairly young as well." The young Frumentarii leader couldn't help but to be drawn to her, the air around her was something else. He looked up at Joshua, his demeanor somewhat curious. It was as if he was a mongrel dog guarding its meat. Smirking, he left it at that and let the Legate go. 

Joshua could see it. Vulpes, in an instant, had been drawn to her. Despite his respect for the young officer he would not hand over his prize, he could already predict that other men in the Legion would try and have their way with her. 

The village was left in ruins, their homes burned to the ground, men killed, women and children bound in chains. They had won once again.

Another tribe forced to integrate into the Legion.


	4. Fragment

Disrupted by the ache in her neck, Lilith woke. Trying to fidget around, she seethed at the bruises and deep cuts all around her body. Her legs, arms, and neck were bound in chains. The weight of them almost drove her into a panic, and when she went to speak, her mouth was stuffed with a gag made of cloth. It was reminiscent of what she had hoped to run from. Adrenaline pumped through her, eyes quickly adjusting to the bright sun that shined through the tent windows. Looking around, Lilith caught sight of red and gold. Flashes from last night drained her face of blood, her already pale skin becoming white as the clouds. Focusing more on what was around her, she could see that she was in a tent, and by the strength of the sun beaming down on the building, she knew she was no longer in the canyon. Lilith calmed herself down, allowing her sensations to return. The cool plates of her armor were no longer there. She laid bare, the only clothes left on was her white dress. Trying to wriggle out of her bindings, she stopped when she heard the sounds of footsteps heading right to the tent.

Four men entered, her breath caught. The man who knocked her out stood off to the side. Now having a closer look at him, she couldn't help the wave of nostalgia that came over her. Was it his dark brown hair? Slightly tanned pale skin? Piercing blue eyes? Or was it the devilish aura radiating off of him like a ghoul?

The older of the four glared down at her, he had to be their leader, the armor he wore was a dead give away. "Joshua, remove her gag." The name of her attacker made her heart skip. _Joshua?_ "Yes, Caesar." The sound of his deep raspy voice squeezed her heart, a stab of heartache making her quiver. The Legate closed in, kneeling down, his hand reached over. She gasped at his surprisingly cool touch, in doing so, Lilith had breathed in his scent. A mixture of gunpowder, motor oil, musk, and blood. Callus and rough fingertips traced over her jaw, causing her to shiver. With the removal of the gag her tongue stuck out slightly, an obscene string of saliva connecting the two. As he tossed it off to the side, Caesar spoke again. "What is your name." Joshua took his place by the Dictator once again.

Lilith glared, wanting to chuckle, it was a command rather than a question. A minute of silence passed, Lilith and Caesar glaring at one another. "Lucius." With just one word, a black-haired and bearded man came up to her. She tried to back away, but the man took hold of her face, his brown blue eyes borrowing down into her. "When the Son of Mars demands you to speak, you speak." His grip became bruising, but she remained defiant, refusing to utter a word. Lucius' eyes darted to a large piece of shrapnel lodged in her left shoulder. Quickly, he took a hold of the dark burned metal and tugged harshly. Lilith bit into the gag, a muffled screech and groan escaping. Her back arched, sparks of pain shooting up and down her spine. She shook, tears prickling at the corners of her crystal eyes. Still, she stayed quiet.

The fourth man chuckled, he dawned the skin of a coyote upon his head. "This is quite the sight, a women no less being able to withstand such pain, but I'm sure that will change soon..." At the snap of his fingers, a guard entered the tent. "...she should be reminded of who holds her." With the guard was a body, which was then roughly thrown to the ground. An unconscious woman. Liliths' hands clenched, the young tribeswoman was bruised and bloody. Her clothes ragged. The sheer cloth that covered her did no help to hide the scorching slashes across her back. The guard flipped her body to present her chest and crotch. A virgin, now bloodied to show that she had been claimed. Bruises riddled her thighs, bite marks present all around her dirtied skin.

The tears that tempted to fall were now evaporated due to Lilith's rage. "Brilliant Vulpes. If you don't want the same to happen to you, you better speak now." She bit her tongue, refusing to crumble under these men. _Stay strong. Don't break. Don't lose control. Stay strong._ No matter how many times she repeated those words, her resolve to stay silent drifted off with each second. _Should I comply? What of me then? What purpose is there to interrogate me, if they could've just made me into a slave right away? Would it even be worth it to fight back?_ She needed time. Time to figure out their game. 

Her crystal eyes gently gazed over to Joshua. _Who is he? What was that odd wave of nostalgia?_ She needed to keep an eye out for him. Lilith felt confident that she could take down the other two men and their leader, but the Legate was on a whole other level. Besides, even if she were to escape this tent, there was no way she could fight back the sheer number that awaited behind that door.

Caesar caught sight of the wary look she gave his right-hand man, a smirk etching into his features. "It seems she fears the Legate! Then, Joshua take her! Be sure to give her proper punishment!" With that, he departed. Lucius let go of her face and went after him. Vulpes stepped close, tracing his finger over the girl's hair and face. His gesture resulting in a glare, a growl, and the attempted bite of his fingers. "How lucky you are, Joshua. It would be a great pleasure to take this profligate and slowly break her. Vale, till we meet again girl." 

 


	5. Flustered

Joshua stared down at the young women beneath him once again, her arms bloodied and bruised. Bending down, he reached out to take hold of her, but she jutted back. Her mesmerizing eyes burrowing into his own, like a rabid caged animal, she was on full alert. He took a knee on the ground and allowed her time to steady herself. During the silence, Joshua scanned her body. Now closer, he spotted something shining in her ear, hidden by the thick strands of her hair. He laid his hand on her thigh. When she flinched, he ran his thumb over her skin. She seemed to stiffen at the sudden gesture, so he allowed himself to go further. Joshua kept his eyes on her, while the young woman merely stared at the ground. Once at the hem of her dress, he went underneath, she shivered, his fingertips tracing along her goosebump riddled skin. His body inched closer, his other hand creeping to hold the small of her back. She suddenly whimpered when his hand was mere millimeters from her breasts, her breaths jagged and hot. "W-wait..." His ears perked up at the sound of her voice, it was like velvet, heavenly, and extraterrestrial. It made him crave more. Despite her pleas, he crept further. His rough hand cupping her large plump breast, palming at the soft flesh. Then, his thumb and pointer finger found her nipple. At a mere brush, she moaned. Her body arching into him, shaking.

"Y-You bastard..."

Joshua chuckled, she played on the act of a strong-willed woman, yet here she was, crumbling and melting into his touch. He would have time to play with her later, but right now he could sense the guards outside begging to have a peek at what was going on. Pulling his hands away, he grabbed onto the cotton gag and harshly shoved it back into her mouth. He took in the image of his fingers shoved into her, drool already soaking the cloth, lightly coating his fingertips. Her face was flushed with embarrassment, and a glare that would send any other man running only fuelled his desire for her more. Quickly, he hurled her over his shoulder, a grunt and intake of breath indicated he was too rough. Despite the pain, she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but with one harsh slap to her ass, she stopped. He was absolutely enthralled at the sound of her squeak, and he could feel another wave of heat wash over her body.

Walking out of the tent, the guards stiffened quickly back into their salutes. Joshua's senses were right. They were becoming impatient, the erotic sounds from within the tent enticing them. "Salve, Legate!" Merely giving a nod, he walked off with his treat. Trekking on, soldiers stopped to look on. Snickering and placing bets on how long she would last with the Legate, or how many scars she would hold after their night together. Passing by the slave cages, he felt as the young women on his shoulder shook with anger. Unfortunately for her, they had just packed those metal prisons with the Adaven people. Legion men, after their purchases, would strip themselves then and there to claim their woman. The sickening slaps of skin to skin, moans, and sobs, made her rife with anger.

 

* * *

 

 

 She had faltered, just for a mere moment, and it was enough to make her stumble further. The way his hand felt on her thigh was incomprehensible, his skin was still rough and cool, but the weight of it was warm. It wasn't erotic, nor was it aggressive. Lilith couldn't decipher what his intentions were, and she wasn't sure how to react, so she froze. That was her mistake, he must've picked up it. If he wanted to comfort her, and show he had no Ill intentions by caressing her skin, then he sure choose wrong. That just confused her more, she felt the oncoming sensations of warmth begin to envelop her body. Joshua's cool fingertips fondled their way to the hem of her dress, she shivered. Then he went further. At that point, she could feel the drips of arousal on the tips of his fingers. This wasn't supposed to be erotic, but it was going that route. She needed to stop it, but her body refused to calm down. She let out a whimper. By then, her mind was fuzzy with confusion. "W-wait..." Lilith slipped up again, her voice was meek and shaky, and it seemed to entice the Legate more. Lilith had never felt these electrifying sensations before, it was dangerous, depraved, and...intoxicating. When his touch grazed over her nipple she couldn't control what was coming out of her mouth, so her body did it for her. A moan escaping her throat, and she unconsciously arched into his touch. 

It was humiliating. To be crumbling under her captor's touches. "Y-You bastard..." That was all she could muster to say, but even then it didn't sound threatening or bone-chilling. She just wanted to close her eyes and forget all that just happened. Suddenly, he pulled away. The cool air enveloping the warm empty spaces. She hoped it was over, but the universe had other ideas. The Legate's fingers shoved themselves into Lilith's mouth. The gag from before back in its place. She felt as the cloth was resoaked with saliva along with his fingertips. She glared harshly up at him, humiliation welling up even further. Her heart skipped a beat at the look he gave her. It was filled with desire and an animalistic crave. 

 


	6. Captive

Everything swirled around. Lilith was breaking, the sight of her people and the other prisoners was too much. Their bodies were thin, eyes sunken, not only by malnutrition but also from despair. Her heart stung, a melancholic despondency resting in the pit of her stomach. She deterred from yelling out, regretfully remaining voiceless. There wasn't anything she could do for the time being.

As they walked past the general living area she was almost grateful that, so far, the Legate was not staking claim to her body like the other Legion men were doing to their catches. Ruff grunts of pleasure contrasted the sobs of the women. It made her cringe, wishing that she could just cover her ears. Still, she forced herself to face the facts. This was her new prison, but she refused to become a victim of misery.

Despite the festering hatred for her captor, right now Lilith needed any sort of comfort, and the Legate presented himself as a shield from the arousal filled stares of the other men. She relaxed her body and tucked her face into his SLCPD vest. _Salt lake city police department?_ Not wanting to bother investigating that, she clung to him. Her gesture seemed to bother him, she smirked weakly at him when his muscles tensed and relaxed.

The earth slowly passed by the sounds of the camp fading away as she lost herself in thought. She had run so far to avoid this kind of world. All she wished was to live in peace, and she found that deep in the canyon, but now it was all gone. The despair within her stomach burned, pushing tears to the surface. Lilith looked down at the faintly rusted chains. Was she always going to be bound against her will? Pushing the intrusive thoughts away, she closed her eyes, trying to block the waterworks.

Rough cloth fluttered over her spine, indicating they were now in his confines. Her prison. She half expected to be thrown on the ground or flung atop a table, but the abrupt sensation of silk and cotton made her eyes shoot open. The Legate's strong body draping over her as he leisurely settled her down. His heat mimicking a blanket. Lilith tried to look elsewhere, but he made sure to keep her gaze on him. His forehead resting against hers. Then came his deep raspy voice.

"That earring."

She felt an icy prick in her chest. Lilith's rich blue eyes looked straight into his pale ones. His demeanor, in an instant, had become drastically different. The air around him was much more powerful, threatening, and frightening. It was as if gravity had succumbed to him, acting as an accomplice in restricting her movements. 

All her senses screamed to fight back, her blood starting to boil. She screamed back to calm down. Lilith had already decided to stay despite whatever was to come. She wouldn't back down. 

"What of it." This time her tone of voice was just where she wanted. The Legate raked his fingers through her locks, sweeping the strands away from her ear, revealing the beautifully crafted gold cross. "What is your name?" She looked back at his gaze, it was warm, and no longer cold. Which was odd, considering the state of his voice, raspier, and low.

"Lilith. I don't have the last name." 

"Where are you from?"

"-First, I would appreciate it if I could get me medical assistance. My body hurts."

If he was eventually going to have his way with her, she would rather it happen when she was stable enough to take it. Standing firm and tall above her, he nodded. "I shall return. Try not escape. The other Legion men will not be as gentle." She chuckled dryly, refusing to meet his gaze. "As if you've been gentle." His stoic face remained stoic, but she could feel the slightest sense of a smile on his face, and with that, he left. Left alone upon the large bed she breathed in deeply, almost wanting to scream into the ceiling, but she was just too tired. Lilith's eyes were heavy as lead, so she let them fall. 

"Joshua...Graham..." Her heart ached when she said It, or even thought of it. Why? It wasn't like she knew him.

 

* * *

 

 

Exiting the tent, he tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. Joshua's heart raced, his mind hasty. _That earring._ The resemblance was immediate, only the people of New Canaan knew the art of such craftsmanship, and no other tribes practiced Catholicism. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. Sunlight was fading fast, so he quickened his pace. Lilith's punishment would have to wait. As he descended the hill, Lucius came to retrieve him, calling out to him before he reached the medical tent. "Malpais Legate, Caesar summons you to his quarters." Joshua shifted direction, the dirt crunching beneath his snakeskin boots.

They both walked at a brisk pace, chatting along the way. "What is this about?" Lucius smirked. "It seems profligates will do anything to save themselves and their kin. Admittedly, I take pity on that girl of yours." The Praetorian leader flashed a smile to the military commander. Before he had a chance to ask what he meant by that, Lucius cut him off and continued. "Anyway, a high ranking woman from the Adaven tribe is proposing a deal." 

That was quite a surprise, Caesar never took the time to listen to the captures. "Apparently the information she is willing to divulge is worthy of our time." The large tent came into view, the guards straightened at their presence, reaching out to open the door for them. Walking in, women close to Lilith's age, but older, came into view. Her face was dirtied and splattered with blood, knife marks blistering along her cheeks. Caesar nodded to his officers. 

Beginning the interrogation, Lucius and Joshua glanced at her. She looked at the Dictator. "My lord, I beg you. Please release _me_ -! A-And my people..." Vulpes closed in, taking a handful of her hair, suspicious of that pause. "That will depend on this information that you hold." The woman was filled with fear, holding her body tightly as if she could escape within herself and disappear. "I promise you! This information is indeed worthy of your time!" The Frumantarii threw her down. "Out with it then." Her eyes darted to Caesar. "Lilith. Accept her as payment! She holds many secrets of these wastes! Her knowledge of war, defense, and the battle can serve you well!" When that gained no immediate reaction, she moved onto her trump card.

"T-The two-headed bear!" The crack of the wooden armrest, along with the low growl indicated that she sparked his attention. "Sh-she is affiliated with them! Lilith has talked of them numerous times! Even told us of friends from far up the river!" Caesar stood, marching to the woman. "How can I be sure that your words are true. All you've shown me is that you are a miserable whore willing to toss your 'kin' into a pit of fire." She was almost on the verge of tears. He could see it, she was only here to save herself, all she needed was one more push.

"Lilith, as you call her, brought your profligate tribe to a new era, she is far above you." That sent her over the edge, face reddening with jealousy.  " _I_ do not consider her apart from  _my_  tribe! She's only been with us for about a month! If it means _my_ survival to throw her away then so be it!" At the end of her statement, her eyes widened, body shaking.

Caesar howled loudly above her, an evil smirk etching across his features. Before he let the whore open her mouth again, he grabbed her dirty mane of hair. She began screeching, throwing out pleas for forgiveness and clarification. "As I suspected! You are only here to save your own skin! My officers explained to me that you were sucking everyone's cock with glee! When that wasn't enough to keep the torture at bay you resort to backstabbing!" 

Joshua stopped his friend. "I will do it." Caesar smiled, tossing her into his hands. As he walked out, the Praetorian guards called upon the other Legionaries. Everyone roared, excited to witness the Legate's execution. This profligate was to be punished. The woman screeched, chunks of her hair tearing out of her skull as she struggled against Joshua's grip. "Ready the cross!" Three Praetorians followed, preparing the wooden cross and barbed wire. Hurling the hysterical woman down, he pulled out his .45, the metal gleaming in the fading light.

Taking his stance, hips square, chest broad, the first shot was in her hands. The small appendages flew off one by one. Next, her toes. The woman screamed and begged forgiveness along the way, pleas becoming muddled and gurgled. As the last toe was blown off, he took out a combat knife, slicing open her rags. Holding out his hand, a signal for the branding tool. The crowd cheered as a blacksmith made his way to the Legate with a glowing stamp. 

Vulpes watched intently, he knew the Legate used to be a man of 'God'. It was hard to believe that he was bere conducting such a spectacular show. Joshua's eyes were full of passion. The Frumentarii smirked. _The devil incarnate._

The woman's eyes welled up. "Hold her down and gag her, can't have her biting off her tongue." The Legionaries nearby did as told, holding down her bloodied limbs. As if he were stabbing a brahmin, he plunged the tool into her stomach, the scent of burning flesh executing more roars from the crowd.  When she was finally branded, the guards placed her on the cross, leaving her to be baked for the next day. 

Turning back, the cheers of the Legate echoed across the valley. Vulpes and Lucius smirked, congratulating him. They entered the tent once again. "A work of art as always," Caesar smirked, then took in a long breath. "Lilith. A surprisingly suitable name for that trial. Joshua, have you reined her in?" The Legate washed his hands in a nearby basin, the copper-scented liquid had quickly congealed on his skin. "No, I have not had time. I was off to retrieve supplies for her, but I was pulled away." Lucius gave an apologetic smile. Vulpes smirked wide. "If you need any special supplies, please feel free to stop by my tent."

All joking aside, Caesar thought quietly. "Bring her here. I would like to follow up on these leads."


	7. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, school started up so I haven't had much time. I will be updating on the weekends. Hope all of you who've read are enjoying so far.

_The dark damp scent of mold, radiated water, and day-old cram swarmed the small room. Rusty chains clinked together, scraping against the concrete as a young child crawled to the only source she had to the outside. A minuscule beam of light seeping past a crack from the corner of her prison, mimicking the spider's thread. The golden silk string of light inciting the image of freedom out of hell. Like a moth she reached for it, but just as the small insect is to be zapped, her chains became taut. Glassy tear drops fell from her sapphire eyes, a lump forming in her throat, the collar forcing it down._

_Distant footsteps rattled the dirt outside, she tried to yell out, but the collar was on tight enough to restrict it. The footsteps became more and more distant until they disappeared completely. The girl slumped back. Curling on the floor she dreamed of freedom. The concrete floor and it's cold touch her only source of comfort. Suddenly, the footsteps retraced back. They never came back. They grew closer and closer. A jolt of energy engulfed her, she raced to the beam of light, chains creaking at the tension. She forced her voice, despite the pain. Crying for help._

That same young girl woke in a deep sweat, her breath haggard and dry. The room bright and soft. Lilith sprawled out as much as she could, but like a bad habit she curled up on the bed. She stared at the fire that burned within the lamp, the glass and metal object tucked in the corner of the room. The wavering flame in a bloom of colors. Everything morphing in and out of forms. Lilith reached for her head, a groan escaping her lips. "...Just a nightmare..." Uncurling, the soft sheets enveloped her body like a snake. The gown hiking up, revealing her naked lower half. She toyed with the chains, testing their integrity. There was a slight give. Given enough tangling they could snap. _I could escape. Run far from here and start again._ All the possible scenarios of evading the camp swirled around her mind. But the thought of leaving behind the Adaven tribe was too much. _Damn it._

Reaching up, Lilith cradled her earring.  _Why was the Legate so entranced by it?_ Unclipping the cross, she juggled the fair weighted metal. Shifting it against the sides of her fingers she traced over the scripture engraved in it, holding it close to her heart as if it would meld into her soul.

Being so engrossed in the object, she didn't notice the Legate enter the tent. While distracted, Joshua snaked his fingers along her leg, inching closer and closer to her slit. Startled, Lilith kicked the intruder. Her leg caught before she had any contact with his body. Looking up to see him, she relaxed just a bit. "It's just you." Noticing the medic kit, it was surprising that he had kept his word. When she went to talk again, her leg was shoved aside. Pressing her body flush against the bed, legs open to his gaze. "H-Hey!" 

"Be still." His voice was harsh, fingers sweeping along her skin, burying into her thigh. The Legate kneeled in between her.

It pissed her off, the tone of his voice booming as if he owned her.  _Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm._ Forcing down her resistance, she begrudgingly let his hands roam, keeping her gaze on the lamp. Joshua placed the medic kit aside, untangling the sheets from her body. Making sure to feather his touch all over, resembling a spoiled child opening a present. Lilith squirmed, the pads of his fingers felt course against her skin. The hem of the gown curled up further; gripping the old-war fabric he pulled it over her head, tying the cloth and chains against the headboard. 

Fully revealed, Joshua took the time to appreciate her body. Besides the bruises, there were no blemishes. The surface was as smooth as silk, her body pale and lovely as brahmin milk. Lilith's hips were wide, a perfect size to bear many of sons, and large perky breasts. Tracing her plump rosy lips he wondered how they woud taste and feel against his.

Inching close, his lips kissed the shell of her ear. "Good girl. From now on you follow my orders." Pulling back, he brought the medic kit close, tending to her wounds. Lilith glowered. "What do you mean by that? I belong to no one." Her testimony of strength fell short, seething as he dabbed alcohol into a large gash. Chuckling, he continued to address the abrasions littered across her body. "You belong to me." Those words swarmed around her brain. 

 _Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm._  

Her heart was beating, blood pulsing, she was sure he could feel it. Seeing the doubt in her eyes, Joshua began digging around in one of the pockets of his vest, pulling out a key. From behind him he revealed a bomb collar. "What-!" Before she had any chance to voice her outrage, he took her by the neck. Pressing her down, Lilith choked. The cross that waited patiently in her palm gashed the skin. By the mere grip upon it the item buried itself deeper, blood trickling out.

Twirling the cold metal, he found the hole, unlocking it. Petting her cheek, he placed the new-more deadly-necklace around her supple neck. The motion of the situation mimicking the exchange of an owner and their dog. And that's what it was, Lilith was Joshua's pet now. Releasing her, she coughed, chest rising and falling as she filled her lungs with air. 

Eyes on fire, she lost control. Lilith's wrists scraped agaisnt the edge of the chains as she tugged them. The headboard creaked, but refused to budge. "Do you expect me to bow down with just this?! You don't scare me!" Joshua lovingly ran the back of his hand along her cheek. The animalistic craze in her eyes flashed images of when she was covered in Legion blood. "For someone of your caliber, I don't expect this to make you heel." Leaning his face forward, his hand shot up to grab her hair, causing her to growl. _Beautiful_. Lips close to hers, his voice was a rough whisper. "No...You'll need _much_ more discipline. I'll make sure that after I'm done, you'll refuse to live without me." 

Lilith felt smothered by the cool touch of the bomb collar, the weight of his body against hers, the SLCPD vest scratching her bare chest, the occasional brush of his jeans across her sex; It was all too much. Then, the sudden force of his lips against hers sent her reeling. The nightmare of her past coming back to haunt her, the chains, the small flicker of light, an escape so far yet so tantalisingly close, but this time there were no footsteps. No one to save her.

It was time for Lilith to dance with the Devil.


	8. Ensnared

Joshua felt absorbed, Lilith was a tigress, a storm, a whole hurricane of bad fortune to come, but _God_ was she intoxicating. His chapped lips buried themselves in her plush velvet ones. The air between them vaporized, and like the fierce feline she was, the snap of her teeth scarred him. Pulling away, a deep drip of crimson fell from the shelf of his bottom lip, painting her breasts. Growling, adrenaline rushed through his veins. This little transgression only made her more of a thrill to tame. It was a beautifully psychotic view, the fire in her eyes, the heave of her chest, the pulsing of her body, and his blood staining her mouth.

"There'll be far more blood than just that, _Malpais Legate_."

All he could do was smirk, running his hands down to grip her hips. Joshua could see it, clear as day, an open book. _A virgin_. Pure, untainted of the wastes. A desert rose protected by its thorns, but a flower cannot bloom without pollination, and he would gladly help with that. 

"Feel free, but I'll transfer on the same scars." He began removing his vest, tossing it off to the side. Lilith watched as he began unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. Rolling up his sleeves, she couldn't help but admire how muscular his forearms were, the veins visible on them. She tensed, the flame in her eyes wavering, unsure of what was to come. "Lilith, If you put up less of a fight it can benefit us both. To be deflowered by me is an honor." Her face reddened, pulse-quickening further. "Don't make me laugh!" But what position was she in to do anything? All she could do was throw empty threats. Here she was, tied up like prey, caged by a predator of a different level. Should she just accept her fate of being raped? Taken by a man she held no love for? 

Her mind wandered to when he first grazed his touch over her, it was electrifying. In the deepest chasm of her heart, Lilith had to admit he was handsome, and it was still a mystery why he made her heart tingle. _Would this be all that bad? No! Stop!_ She had to halt that thinking, this was war! Like a Venus flytrap, she'll hold up sweet honey, and once he bites, she'll capture him.

Joshua leaned back down, this time gently planting his lips onto hers. As he promised, he nipped at her lip. The searing pain made her body tense, hands clenching. As she gasped, his tongue slipped through. Whimpering, Lilith could taste their blood mingling. Shutting her eyes, his hands went from her hips to her breasts. Giving them a rough squeeze, she moaned into his mouth. _Two can play at this game_. Like a cat in heat, she arched her spine, grinding her slit into his clothed crotch. He seethed, but as he went to grind into her, she laid her hips back. Pulling away from each other, a string of red saliva connected their tounges. 

Lilith went to smirk but was cut short as the Legate pinched her nipple. "Ah~" Arching, she squirmed. With his other hand, he stroked her clit. The sudden unfamiliar sensation hitting like a wave, causing her to mewl madly. Joshua's eyes became crazed, such a beautiful creature. A clean slate to do anything to. Pushing further, he felt as she became wet, arousal covering his hand. "W-What is this-mmn!" His forefinger and thumb pinched her nub, drool dripped from Lilith's mouth, her body under his control. His cock became hard, pushing his jeans forward, trying to spring out. 

Lilith's cheeks became rosy, she hadn't expected sex to be this invigorating. His touch burned and electrified her. With his crotch at her thigh, she could feel his erection. Not wanting to give up the game, she bundled whatever control of her muscles and languidly rubbed her thigh along it. His breath hitched, another growl slipping past. The vibrations of his deep raspy voice slithered around her, cool as the scales of a snake, tangling her senses.

While Joshua played with her clit, his ring finger skimmed down to her entrance, pushing in slightly to see if she was ready. She sighed, her body shaking.  _Soon_. He would rip off her wings, tie her up and make her his own. Grinding his hips, he pleasured himself along her thick thigh. He could see the haze ghosting over her eyes, just a bit more. Kissing her forehead, he brushed away the soft bangs that began sticking to her skin.

"Let yourself go." 

_Matthew 26:41 Watch and pray so that you will not fall into temptation. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak._

The echo of a verse from a distant place made fear tingle along her spine, but as the Legate pleasured her, it created a false sense of security. Despite Lilith's better judgment, she wanted to wrap her arms around him, to feel his strong body against hers. Joshua saw a pain in her eyes, a desperate plea for any contact, so he unlocked her cuffs. In the blink of an eye, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The cross buried in her hand slipped out, falling into the red depths of the sheets. In his arms, she ground her hips along his hand. Tears prickled the corner of her crystal blue eyes. Words she had hoped not to mutter slipping out. 

"Joshua! Please! Hold me! Touch me!" The roll of his name off her tongue made him more aroused.

Lilith held her face close to his, their breaths crashing and wrapping around one another. She gazed at his eyes, his pale orbs flooded with lust. Looking down at his scarred lip, it began to bruise. In her aroused state, she kissed him softly, almost as an apology. Excitingly, he returned the pressure. Pushing her back down, he worked to open his fly, pulling out his thick erection. Lilith gazed at it in wonder, the tips of her fingers reached for him. Letting her, he felt them stroke up his shaft. Restraining a groan, he was taken by her innocent touches. Joshua took her by the hips, bringing her cunt closer to him. She whimpered the base of his cock flush against her lips. "Relax." Her slick juices coated him, warm and willing. 

Lilith breathed, trying to relax as he had told her. Slipping down, he began pushing forward, his tip kissing open her hymen. "Ah-! Mmn-!" Intertwining their hands together, he leaned forward, laying his head into the crook of her neck. "Shhh, take it." When he bucked lightly, she squeaked, biting into Joshua's shoulder. He seethed, biting into her skin as well. In one smooth stroke, he filled her pussy, causing her to gasp for air. "T-Too...big..." Stars sprinkled her view, the dim light wavering. She stroked her lover's hair, tugging harshly as he began to pull out. "Lilith, you are mine." His growling made her lower muscles contract, holding onto him. With the snap of his hips, he broke her. She screamed, "J-Joshua!" Again. Again. Again. Bucking in and out of her, he caused her to mewl in euphoria. 

Her tight, soft, slick walls rubbed and constricted him, her moans at his ear like a melody. Joshua could sense she was close. "Not yet!" Pulling out, he brought her to his lap, laying himself down. "Ride." Unsure of what do to, Lilith hovered above his cock, her juices dripped down, causing him to twitch. Hands on his abs, hair draping around like veil, the lamplight blooming behind her. "I-I don't know..." Chuckling, his hands snaked to hold her ass. Pushing her down, her entrance kissed his shaft. Grasping a rough idea, she began to grind along him, his grip on her plump flesh causing her heart to flutter. _I'm crazy! I shouldn't be doing this! T-This is just sex. Yeah, just sex...no bigger meaning..._

She could feel her stomach knotting, the drive to pleasure herself along him becoming stronger. Reaching his tip, he snapped his hip up into her, entering violently. "Aah!!" Body collapsing, his arms wrapped around her, trapping her. She whimpered, shook, and moaned, a complete mess of pleasure. Mind, body, and soul ensnared around his cock. "Joshua! Joshua! Joshua!" Her thoughts could think of nothing but the Legate. Twitching inside of her, he groaned out her name. The final nail in the coffin for Lilith being when his low guttural growls reverberated around her body and down to her cunt. Clamping around him, she cried, juices spilling. Joshua thrust deeper, kissing her cervix, shooting his seed into her womb.

Lilith felt the hot liquid coat her insides, her body trying to suck whatever he could offer. As the Legate pulled out, she whimpered, the cool air causing her to wish he was back inside. "With this, you belong to me." Laying atop of him, she mustered whatever strength to sit up. The bite mark on her shoulder and lip stung, and her muscles still tingled. Gazing down at him, she unconsciously placed a hand over her womb. "What does this mean for me? Why am I here, and not out at the cages being ravaged by the other men?" Sitting up as well, Joshua stroked her hair, letting the strands fall from the tips of his fingers. "I requested it, and Caesar had a hunch that you would be a great asset." _He...requested it?_  Letting that go, she went to question him again, but he kissed her to a silence. 

"It's late. Let's sleep." Blushing, she nodded. As he draped the thick blanket around them, he pulled Lilith close, protectively. The knock of slumber began to weigh down their lids. As she began dreaming, a two-headed bear stood afar while a black bull guarded her.


	9. My Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early post Wooh! (๑꒪▿꒪)*  
> I tried describing reader's clothing as best as possible, but here's the inspiration if it's still too hard to picture.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d4/33/c1/d433c1c97165a0977ac4690a06780426--john-william-godward-william-waterhouse.jpg

_As the footsteps became louder and the faint trail of dust ghosted through, Lilith continued to scream. Someone! Please! Help me! The walls came crumbling down. Blinking and opening her eyes, she was face to face with the sunlight. The air was hot and dry. Her small frame cradled in a warm embrace, a rough beard atop her head. I've got you...I've got you. His crisp voice made her feel safe, the monster from her tomb long gone. Falling into a slumber, she woke._

Lilith's eyes fluttered open. Body aching from last night she let out a small groan. The depravity of her actions with the Legate was shameful, she had let herself fall into his trap. The slickness between her thighs made heat rush to her face, cheeks burning at their intimate activities. Looking up at the Legate and his sleeping face, she stifled a dry laugh. _I guess even monsters can look innocent._ Touching his clean face, her fingers stroked his chiseled face. _He's tribal..._ Joshua's hand held the small of her back, keeping their bodies close together. The pool of their warmth was depraved, so unnatural. Here a demon of the wastes lay as if he deserved such luxuries; alongside him a woman who was looked upon as a saving grace to the tribal. Two complete opposites in their hopes for the world.

Lilith's fingers swept up, the dark strands of his hair surprisingly soft. Stirring awake, he groggily looked down at her. "Good morning." The greeting was gravelly and she had to admit that it was downright attractive. Calming herself, she pulled her hand away, looking away. "...Morning..." The Legate turned over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Noticing the morning sun, he ripped the blanket off, causing her to shiver. Catching his attention, he smirked at the work he had left on her. The bandages over the dips and curves of her body already worn. Lilith laid on her side, forearm hiding her breasts, knees closed together, giving him a sullen look. "You really left a mess of me." Chuckling, his fingers slipped between her legs. Still sensitive, she couldn't help herself. "Mmnn~" 

Pride swelled deep in his chest, happy with the results of last night; recalling the way she wrapped around him, the call of his name, and her small whimpers. "I think I've made a good impression." Spreading her legs apart slightly, he flicked the swollen nub. The attack making her spine arch, a groan leaving her lips. "Bastard..." Flashing a smirk, he pulled away to stand and zip up his fly. "Come, we'll take a bath." With that proposal, Lilith practically leaped from the bed. Looking around, she found her tattered gown. _Great_. "Here." Stripping himself, Joshua held out his dress shirt. Her orbs widened at his naked chest, all muscle, toned, and scarred. _Woah!_ Breaking contact, she quickly grabbed the cloth. "Thanks..." _What the hell am I thinking?!_ Despite the size, it still barely covered her privates. Try and all, the tugging was useless. She watched begrudgingly as he grabbed extra clothes for himself, but saw no sign that he was doing the same for her. 

Frowning, she followed him out, sticking close like Cazador poison. Walking down to the main area, the legionary men ogled the tribal leader. The tails of the shirt covered her entrance, but her arse was still fairly visible. With the overpowering aura of the Legate, most of them made cautionary glances, but there were still some who looked on undisturbed. Entering a small tent, his voice boomed at a slave. "Bring me the finest clothes and soaps." Lilith watched the scrawny young woman race away as if she had run into a deathclaw, in all actuality she might as well have. Bowing, she handed him the rags and a bar of red soap, withdrawing quickly. Before exiting the tent Lilith gave her a small apologetic smile, which the girl returned. 

Leaving, Joshua took her by the waist, not oblivious to the stares the men were giving his woman. Charging tall and strong, his frightening presence split the sea of legionaries. She glanced at the steaming tents off to the right. "Aren't we going to the baths?" 

"Those are for the public. We are going to more private ones." 

Traveling out of the camp, the Legate dragged her to a rocky area, steaming water misting the land. "What is this?" Lilith's eyes were full of wonder, she'd never seen such a mystical place. "A hot spring. Now, come." Traversing the boulders, he helped her down to a pool encased in granite structures and away from prying eyes. A small waterfall spilling the bubbling water. Stepping in lightly, her muscles were instantly soothed by the hot liquid. Stripping from Joshua's shirt she happily waded the clean waters but stopped as she touched the bomb collar. "What if I get this wet?"

Joshua stared at the steam condensing upon her skin, the morning rays that broke through the thick mist giving her a golden glow. Placing their extra clothes aside, he began removing his garments. Taking the bar of soap, he broke it in half, tossing a piece to her. "It's waterproof. It'd be a hassle if our slaves kept dying merely because they took a bath." Lilith gripped the fragrant red bar, eyes dim. _Our slaves...his slave._ Breathing in deep, she tossed the thought away, just wanting to scrub away his touches. The Legate watched the way her hands and fingers traced across her skin, the foam coating her in a soft pink. He would gladly take her here and now, but they were to have an audience with Caesar. As she pulled up her hair, he noticed the earring missing. Wadding towards her, he reached out to the grab her face, tilting it towards him. She tensed, prepared for his advances.

"Your cross is missing." That wasn't what she thought he would say, but was glad it wasn't a request for sexual favors. Touching her ear, she recalled taking it off and the searing pain as it dug into her palm. "I took it off when we began our...activities last night. It must've fallen from my grip." Lilith expected him to back off, but he didn't, fingers still cradling her face. Joshua gazed over her body, water droplets sticking to her breasts like agave nectar, and with the dark purple bruises that matched his own, she was delectable.

"Come here." Taking her by the hand, he dragged her to a small embankment, the water at their knees. Everything Lilith had hoped not to happen was happening. The Legate bent her over, sliding his erect cock between her legs.

He was so long that she could feel his member flush against her stomach. Shivering, her arms held onto the cool boulder overhead; preparing herself for his abuse. _I need to gain his trust_. Dejectedly, she closed her thighs, creating a soft tunnel for him. He seethed. Hearts beating, Joshua's hand reached up to take a fist full of her hair, turning her head to smash their lips together. Moaning, Lilith kissed back. The hand that cradled her spine went forward, pinching her nipple, kneading her large breast. Breaking away, she mewled. "J-Joshua!" Her hips lowered at the sudden touch, her entrance kissing the head of his member. The Legate groaned, his hips bucked, rubbing himself against her. She shivered, gasping in pleasure. _Shit!_ The thought of biting off more than she could chew made her stomach flip, trying to push him back.

"W-We need t-to stop-Ah~!" The soap she was holding onto began to crumble, dropping onto a shelf of stones. Joshua nipped at her ear, his voice thick with lust. "Why? Are you afraid your tribesmen will see you as the filthy whore you are?" She could feel the chains wrapping around her. Lilith's body was no longer hers, Joshua could use her any way he wanted. The feeling of his shaft rubbing her clit was driving her crazy, "Joshua-please! Take me!" The Legate leaned his face into the crook of her neck, biting down. Her back arched, "Ah~!" 

_James 4:7_

_Submit yourselves, then, to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you._

Again, a voice from afar tried to bring her back to earth but just filled her with a sense of fear.

_God? Why should I? The Devil's right here, and he's far better than God. God locked away the Adaven people, made them and others into slaves. Joshua. I just need Joshua. I can convince him, convince him to set them free! He may be a Devil, but he's such an amazing Devil. I can make the Devil into God!_

Slamming Lilith down, he entered her tight cunt. Screaming in pleasure, she hugged him tightly, constricting around him lovingly. _I'm going crazy!_  Suddenly, a plan hatched in her brain. Joshua gazed down at her, she was beautiful, a complete angel, but he needed to be on alert, or she would be the death of him. He had worked hard to keep her away from the slave cages. Kissing each other, she moaned into his mouth as he rutted up. Her hips grinding into his thrusts, taking it all. Keeping up the speed, he was reaching the limit. Lilith could feel it inside her as well. The Legate leaned over her to growl. "We have an audience with Caesar. Let's hurry."

Moaning like crazy, her walls went to work pleasuring him. Out the corner of her eye, Lilith saw the pale shadow of an individual. _Fox_. "W-Wait! Joshu-Ah! Mmmn! Th-Ah!" Trying to speak through her cries, she broke free, splashing into the water. The Legate pulled her up, twirling her around to push her back into the boulder. The shadow seemed to move as if trying to get a better view. She quickly wrapped around him, arms behind his neck, lips close to his ear, whispering. "Forgive me-!" Growling, he raised one of her legs, moving it aside to enter her. Pressing into him, her breasts level against his chest. "My body is for y-your eyes only-oh~!" Joshua was rutting like a mad bull, making it hard for her to explain. "Th-ere's someone ah-! w-ah-tching!" That last part finally caught his attention, but he was still thrusting deep. She was so close to melting, and they both did, his sperm shooting as she clamped around him. Joshua sunk them both down into the water, washing himself and Lilith. 

Her body was tingling, mind buzzing. Despite being so exhausted, she clung to him for dear life, the eyes of the stranger unnerving her. Head on his shoulder, she looked back at where she last saw the shadow, but it disappeared. "They're gone." The Legate picked her up, sensing that she was still uncomfortable. "If any other man touches you they'll be tortured beyond compare." The threat was real and for what it was worth, his promise was strangely comforting. Grabbing the towel he wrapped it around her, still cautious of prying eyes. Joshua dressed in his regular attire but unwrapped the crimson and gold cloths for Lilith. 

Watching him unravel the beautiful silk cloths, she reached for it, the texture absolutely wonderful. _Where do they get this?_ "Stand. I'll help you." Following his orders, she brought the towel down to reveal herself. He handed her a pair of cotton panties, but no bra. "Um, what about a bra?" He smirked, gripping one of her breasts, thumb flicking her nub.

"It would be a shame to hide these behind that thick cloth," reaching down he took a long sheer rectangle cloth, "In Roman culture, this is called a _palla_. It's usually used as a shawl, but the slaves have found that it works best to support their breasts." Wrapping it around her chest, he tugged either mound up slightly, hooked it around her shoulders, and tied them off. "They look much better like this." Lilith had to admit this was way more comfortable than a bra; jumping slightly, they also stayed in place. "Wow."  

Chuckling, he brought the crimson cloth around her shoulder. She slipped her arms through the short sleeves and overlapped the sides. The Legate took the wide strand of gold cloth and wrapped it around her waist, then another smaller strand to hold up the sleeves and her breasts, tying it off in a ribbon. Twirling around, she gazed at her reflection in the water. _I guess they at least have this right._

"Beautiful." Halting, she gave him a smug look. "And yet, you take my body as if I'm a slut from New Reno." Joshua took her by the hand, leading her like lamb back to the camp. "I am obligated to make sure your body knows who it belongs to...your heart is a different matter." That last statement caught her attention, she looked down at their hands, their warmth traveling in and out of one another. His grip was hard. Looking back at him, she smirked inwardly but kept a straight face. "Are you hoping to capture my heart?" Stopping in front of Caesars tent, he squeezed her hand. "It wouldn't matter if you come to hate or love me. I won't be giving you away anytime soon." Without another word they entered the tent, hands breaking away from each other.

Standing straight, she once again met face to face with Caesar. Joshua walked his little lamb forward, prideful at the jealous stares of the Praetorian and Centurion guards. He glanced at Vulpes and Lucius, aware of their hunger filled stares.

"You're lucky. I throw woman like you to the slaughter." 

Lilith calmly gazed at the older man, sparks flying.

_After I'm done here, you're going to wish you had._


	10. start

Jumping to his feet, the older man prowled around Lilith. His gaze cold and perverted, tallying up all the dips and curves of her body, gauging her like a prized brahmin calf. Caesar was fascinated by her, and glad that Joshua protested his order of dragging her here last night. Stepping back, his eyes widened at the bruise on her lip. Glancing at his right-hand man he noticed a matching nip. Grabbing her bottom lip, he examined further. Concluding the origin, he began howling. "I see she's been reined in! Do tell, how was she?" 

Joshua smirked, chest puffed up. Walking in front of her to stand by Edward he pulled down the dress' sleeves and revealed her neckline. Either side held bruises, his teeth marks embedded in them. "Despite her pleas, her body was very willing." The tyrant noticed the fresh one on her right side. Laughing, he patted his friend on the back. "You dog! You had sex with her at the springs, didn't you!" All the men cackled, congratulating the Legate. Lilith merely stood there, unnerved by the male bravado and testosterone. Her eyes darted quickly at Vulpes Inculta, they were the same eyes from the pools. _Damn_ _Fox_.

Caesar took his seat, calming the air with the wave of his hand. "I've been informed by an ...unsavory member of your tribe that you are in contact with the NCR. Care to explain?" She bit her bruised lip, regretting the act as pain shook her. Glancing at Joshua, he gave her a deadly gaze. Gulping down her saliva, she breathed out. "Yes...My lord," Spitting out those words was like poison. The urge to vomit tickling her stomach. "I'm not fully invested in their federation, but I do have close connections." Content with her answer, he called Lucius. 

"From now on, you'll be working alongside the Legate and my guard. Once we are satisfied with your intel we'll be leaving for war." She nodded slowly, his declaration not settling her nerves. As he dismissed them all, she quickly went to Joshua. Hoping to separate herself from the other men. Sticking close, she followed him and Lucius to another tent. Walking along the dirt path, they also had to pass the strung up men and women. Lilith's eye caught the familiar long black hair of an Adaven woman. Her motions stopped, taking in the mangled - barely breathing body. Lucius turned, smirking at her astonished gaze. "Quite the work of art. Our very own Malpais Legate is the creator; most every person strung up on these crosses are his doing."

Lilith looked at Joshua, his gaze unreadable. Having no pity to spare, she kept walking past. She needed to focus on the bigger picture. Entering the tent, she was surrounded by shelves of books, a table at the center was covered in maps of all sizes. Joshua snapped his fingers and an older slave came rushing in. "Yes, Malpais Legate." 

"Bring us breakfast," he turned to Lilith, "any special requests?" Taken aback by his consideration, she thought for a bit before answering. "Um, do you have any Yao Guai steak?" The slave nodded, racing away to retrieve the meals.  _Man, he's got them tuned to his bidding._ Lucius sat at the table, pushing away the smaller maps to reveal a large one that laid out their territory and enemy lines. A small mark captured her attention, the label reading- "New Canaan." Realizing that she had spoken out loud, she stepped back as Joshua marched to her, a questioning look on his face. "Are you from there?" 

"No...Someone I-" Lilith calmed her rapidly rising heartbeat, breathing out a sigh. "-an old _acquaintance_  was from there." He hummed at her response. "Well, we have no use for any information regarding that town. Tell us of the NCR. The woman mentioned that you are aware of their advances up the Colorado River."

She felt jittery, what she was willing to divulge would set course to how the Mojave would change. "Alright, but I'd like to know where we are right now. Neither you or Caesar have told me." The Praetorian guard huffed, bringing her close to view the map. His large hand on her hip caught her off guard, causing her to slap him away. The echo of the assault muted the tent. Lucius took his hand, a red imprint developing. As her adrenaline lowered, she realized what she had just done. Her eyes widened as he sat up, but Joshua quickly stepped in between the two.

The men stared at one another, a calm anger broiling in the air. "Malpais Legate, it seems she is still rabid. Be sure to keep her on a tight leash. I won't hesitate to discipline her myself if it happens again," His voice was calm, but it held the authority. "I'll be sure to give her proper punishment." Joshua's hand snaked back to clamp onto Lilith's wrist, keeping a firm hold on her. As their standoff concluded and her master turned back, she felt his burning look of disappointment. Lucius sighed and sat down. "This is Flagstaff. We are are a standoff with the NCR, with your - possibly - useful information we can commence heading straight to the dam."

Joshua brought his little lamb to the other side of the table with him, settling her down next to him. The entrance opened to reveal the slave wheeling in a cart with the food. As they settled down the meals and left, the tent slowly filled with a stagnant air. Before Lilith could dig in, Lucius spoke up to question her. "How did you become your tribe's leader?" 

The Legate glanced over as well, a keen interest in her response. "I was originally hoping to go to New Vegas, but I had run into the tribe. They provided me shelter for the night, but that same day they were attacked by a neighboring tribe. The people were knowledgeable in defense, but their tactics on offense were lacking. Not wanting to die, I described plans and tactics for them. The chief was extremely grateful, saying it was a blessing that I showed up. Eventually, the entire tribe decided I permanently become their leader." Taking a bite of the steak, she was pleasantly surprised at the flavor and texture. 

Joshua eyed her carefully as if she was hiding something deeper. "I didn't expect them to know English. That isn't their native tongue. How did you know their language?" As she tensed, he made sure to take note of that. 

"...The  _acquaintance_  from New Canaan taught me..." Seeing that that was all she was willing to give up, he dropped the subject. The next few minutes were dined in silence. 

Finishing, they began her interrogation. Looking down at the map, she traced where NCR outposts would be. If the Legion took the shortest path, she might be able to run away. "They are setting up to take the dam. Right now, they would be fixing the place." Lucius roared, "What!? If they manage to take it, they'll be able to have complete control of the Mojave!" Racing away, he ran to Caesar with the news. 

Joshua looked at her, no sign that she was lying. "You should feel proud. This information will lead The Legion to victory." He knelt in front of his white hair and blue-eyed angel, taking her hand in his. She looked down at him, a sad smile present. "Yes, My Legate." Standing, he kissed the top of her head. 

Caesar came storming in, calling for Vulpes. "Woman! If my Frumentarii find that this is false, there will be major repercussions that not even your Malpais Legate will be able to save you!" Finishing his threat, he walked off, Lucius and guards in tow. 

Lilith breathed in, standing with her shaky legs. "Joshua...Can we go for a walk please?" Although she didn't trust him, he was the only one who would care to listen to her. It's as the saying goes, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' 

_Hopefully...I didn't just make a huge mistake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, some very unfortunate things have sprung up in my life. This doesn't mean that this project will be abandoned, but in the worst case scenario I won't be able to upload for a few weeks depending on the results. I'm gonna be busting my ass to type up as many chapters as I can so I can still upload them on the weekends.


End file.
